D4 Series of Weapons
The Roblox Assault Team's first, and most used weapon system was the D4 Weapon System. Main Information on D4 Weapons (First Generation tech to fifth Generation tech) The D4 weapon series was the most frequently updated and changed weapon series in RAT. Originally, the weapons were made by Donkeyo4 who is now known as Colourtheory. The 1st and 2nd generation weapon tech were sort of a combined, unorganized mess consisting of these weapons: THE 1G AND 2G SECTION NEEDS EDITING FROM SOMEBODY WHO KNOWS MORE ABOUT THESE WEAPONS -D4 Energizer: An electronic energy weapon that fired blue laser bolts, and had a slow fire-rate. -D4 Assault: A fully automatic carbine. Used on rare occasion. -D4 Magnum: A powerful version of the D4 Autopistol, with a slower fire-rate. -D4 Autopistol: A faster yet less powerful version of the D4 Magnum. -D4 Flamer: A large flame thrower type weapon. -D4 Quake (V1): The first attempt at the large Semi-Automatic shotgun. -D4 Storm: The precursor to the D4 Tide. A fully automatic assault rifle. In the third generation release, a more organized and balanced set of weapons were designed. The first official combat zone for them to be used was RAT fort Celeste I some time around mid 2010. The 3G weapon series consisted of: -RAT jetpack: A rocket propelled jetpack -D4 Pistol: A semi automatic pistol, low damage. -D4 PFR: A marksman rifle used by elite units (Honors division). Very high damage, slow fire-rate. -D4 Quake (V2): The 2nd version of the V1 Quake. A semi automatic shotgun, with very little spread. -D4 Tide: The main assault Rifle that RAT used during 2010. -D4 Predator (Late release): An explosive laser bolt pistol. -D4 Model 2: A weapon rarely used, had similar damage and fire-rate of the PFR. -D4 Model 8 (Prototype): Never used in combat, a free fire rocket launcher. D4 3G weapons was the most widely used weapon tech of the D4 series. The 3G weapons were used alongside with the 4G weapon technology later in its release The 4G weapon series consisted of: -D4 Force: A semi automatic assault rifle. -D4 Dual pistols: The 3G, D4 Pistol except dual wielded. -D4 Hurricane: A fully automatic rifle that replaced the D4 Tide. -D4 Impalers: A dual set of Shotgun style pistols similar to the D4 quake. The 5G weapon series was also quite unorganized, and used only for a short time before Sparrow Corps, 6th Generation weapon release. editing, somebody who knows more about 5G needs to edit this D4 Weapon List: *D4 Assault - 2G *D4 Energizer -'1G' *D4 Flamer - 1G *D4 Magnum -'1G' *D4 Auto Pistol -'1G' *D4 Model 8 -'3G' *D4 Modern CrossBow - Presumably 2G (Edit needed if that's wrong) *D4 Quake V1 -'2G' *D4 Storm -'2G' *D4 AutoPistol V2 -'2G' *D4 Model 2 -'3G' *D4 Predator -'3G' *D4 Quake V2 -'3G' *D4 Tide - 3G *D4 Tsunami - Presumably 5G (Edit needed if that's wrong) *D4 PFR - 3G *D4 Pistol - 3G *RAT Jet-Pack - 3G *D4 Hurricane - 4G *D4 Force - 4G *D4 Impalers - 4G *D4 Dual Pistols - 4G *D4 Copter - Unofficial *D4 Grizzly's - Presumably 5G (Edit needed if that's wrong) *H91 Flood -''' Unofficial''' *D4 Shockwave - Presumably 5G (Edit needed if that's wrong) *D4 Tornado - Presumably Unofficial (Edit needed if that's wrong) *D4 assault 5G -''' 5G''' *D4 Tornado - Presumably 5G (Edit needed if that's wrong) *D4 Mace - Unofficial *D4 Hunters -''' 5G''' *D4 ASG - Unofficial *D4 Shifter - Unofficial *D4 BlackEye - Unofficial, an Edit made to the D4 Tide